Promise
by inugirl122
Summary: A story, of the end, or is it?As Inuyasha and Kagome are seperated, will they be together again, or will the world end on them.Hopefully better then sound.InuxKag SanXMir R
1. Chapter 1

The Promise.

Chapter 1:The promise and goodbye.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The end has finally come, the end of Naraku, a day of celebration.If the world is safe, why is no one celebrating.The glowing pink jewel, now whole, lay around the young miko's neck as they sit around the fire.Her dark chocolate brown eyes held a sadness, and a happiness.Her long, raven black hair had grown longer, now waist length, it lay motionless, as it casaded down her back.Her normal school uniform was coverd in the blood of the old, but now dead enemy.She should be happy, but she wasn't.The one she had fallen in love with, was dieing of a fatal wound.Everyone was silent, even the young fox demon named Shippo.

"Kagome, is Inuyahsa going to be ok?"The young kit asked her adopted mother.Its been two years, and he had just started calling her mama.

"Shippo,"Kagome quietly said."I'm not sure, the wound that was inflicked upon Inuyasha was life threating.He probably won't make it."Kagome finished, more tears started to ruin her vision.

The demonslayer, now engaged to the perverted monk, looked at her friend, who could have been her sister.Her eyes held a deep sadness as she looked at her sister.

"Kagome,Inuyasha is way too stubern to die by the hands of Naraku, he'll make it."Sango said, trying to cheer her friend up.

The monk held the same sadness in his dark blue eyes.His purple monk robes blew in the light wind of the night."Kagome, Sango is right, he'll, make it, don't worry."Miroku said.

"Thanks you guys for trying to cheer me up."Kagome said, her eyes stared into the fire._'I hope they're right about Inuyasha.If he were to die, i'd probably die from the hurt of my heart, i don't want to lose Inuyasha.'_Kagome thought to herself sadly.

_'Wait, what if i use the Shikom jewel to let him live!No, its not pure, its for the greed of my heart.'_Kagome finished thinking to herself.The young miko sighed.

The young kitsune looked up at her."Mama, Sango and Miroku are right, Inuyasha will live, i know he will."Shippo said quietly, trying very hard to cheer Kagome up.Kagome picked him up and placed him in her lap.

"Oh Shippo, my son, i hope you are right."Kagome said softly.Her dark brown eyes stared at the small kit.

Kaede, the villige priestess walked out of the hut."Kagome child, Inuyasha is on the brink of death."She said, Kagome started to tear up.

"He can't leave me.Can i see him?"Kagome asked, tears brimming her eyes.

"Of course child, but not for long."Kaede said and Kagome set Shippo down.She stepped into the hut to see the hanyou she had fallen in love with, laying on a futon in the center of the hut.

"Oh Inuyasha."Kagome said as she sat next to the hanyou, his ears twitching to her presents.

"K..agom..e..."He spoke up, he opened his eyes, but his beautiful amber eyes were almost lifeless, fresh tears ran down her face.

"Inuyasha, don't die on me."Kagome said, her voice pleading.

"Don't cry Kagome."Inuyasha said quietly, his amber orbs looking at her.

"I can't help it, i don't want you to die."Kagome said quietly.

He 'kehd' and closed his eyes."Kagome, i'll try my best to hold on."Inuyasha said softly.The jewel glowed a bright color, Kagome looked at it, Inuyasha's eyes were still closed.

"Inuyasha, do you still want the jewel to become a full demon?"Kagome asked him, hoping he would say what she wanted.

"No Kagome, i'm not going to use it."Inuyasha replyed.A smile graced his face, small fangs poking out of his mouth.

"Oh Inuyahsa.I'll stay with you, no matter what form your in."Kagome said, she wanted to hug him, but she didn't want to hurt him because of his wounds.

"Thats all i wanted to hear Kagome."Inuyasha said, he coughed, his life was slipping from him.

"Inuyasha!"Kagome said loudly, she didn't want to lose him.The jewel kept glowing, as if asking her to make a wish._'I'm sorry Inuyasha.'_Kagome thought sadly.She held the jewel in her hands, Inuyasha was sleeping, he couldn't hear her wish.

"I wish Inuyasha was alive."Kagome said, the jewel glowed bright in her hands, Sango, Miroku and Shippo ran into the hut, they were becoming blind from the light.

A purplish glow surrounded Inuyasha, and he opened his eyes to Kagome's fading dark brown ones.

"Kagome!"Inuyasha said, trying to grab her, but he went straight through her.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I promise to see you again, hopefully, one day."Kagome said, transparent tears ran down her fading face.

"Kagome, don't leave me!"Inuyasha begged."I promise, if you go, i'll find you."Inuyahsa finished.

"I promise the same thing Inuyasha."Kagome said.Her form almost gone, she walked up to him.

"Inuyasha, i love you."Kagome said quietly, Inuyasha was speechless.

"Even if you don't feel the same, my feelings will never change for you."Kaogme said, her light pink lips graced his, then, they left.

"Goodbye Inuyasha."Kagome said.

"Kaogme, i Love-"Inuyahsa couldn't finish hes sentence, because Kagome was no longer there.

"Kagome!"Inuyasha said loudly, he had tears brimming his amber eyes.He looked around, but all he could see was the monk, the demonslayer craddiling a crying Shippo, they all had tears in their eyes.

"Goodbye Kagome...I promise you, i'll see you again."Inuyasha said, a single tear ran down his face.

8888888888888888888888

A/N-This is a fanfic that i desided to right, a book i read inspired me.If this is always used, excuse me for not reading every single damn ff in here.I can't do that.And if you have read my other ones, i'm sorry for not updating them, i've been extremly busy.I'll get them in as soon as i can, as for now Ja Ne! P.S-If you haven't read my other storys, please read them and tell me what you think.

InuGirl


	2. Chapter 2

Promise

Chapter 2

Reincarnation? Or Not?

A/N/ Again, i'm sorry for not updating, blame the horrible school!

Well, enjoy!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

5 years later, things arn't very upbeat. Sango and Miroku are married, thats good. Shippou found his own girl and no longer lived in the village, thats good. Keade is still alive, thats good. Inuyasha isn't happy, and is still sulking for the past 5 years, not good, actually bad. Inuyasha was sitting in the Sacred Tree, the only place you can find him now-a-days. His amber eyes hold sadness in them, his long, silver hair lost its lust. He only fights to get away from the pain that his Kagome was gone. He never even got to tell her that he loved her. He jumped out of the tree and sighed. A little girl walked to him. She had big, dark blue eyes and long, dark brown hair. She was Miroku and Sango's oldest child, Kima. She was only 4 years old, but very wise for a child. She walked up to him, and Inuyasha picked her up.

"Uncle Inu, why are you so sad? You've been more sad lately." Kima asked in her small voice.

"Its nothing Kima. Its just, Your Aunt Kagome's death anniversery is coming up." Inuyasha said sadly, and his ears drooped lower.

"Poor Uncle Inu, you miss Auntie Kagome alot, don't you?" She asked him, her big eyes looking at him.

"Yes, i miss her very much." He answered, and put her on his shoulders as they walked back to the village. Sango was chasing around their second oldest child, Tyson, only 3 1/2. He had the same eyes as Kima, but his hair was black. "Tyson, stop running before you hurt yourself." Inuyasha said, as he put Kima on the ground, and she walked to her father.

"Yes Uncle Inu." Tyson said and walked to his father also, and they went inside. The twins, Mia and Kyo were sleeping inside, they were born a year ago. Mia, the girl, looked exactly like her mother, and Kyo, the boy, looked excatly like their father, but, they were still twins.

"Inuyasha, you know its around, that time of year." Sango said sadly. She got very emotional around this time of year, the death of her sister like friend. Sango haden't aged the much, not even when she was pregnent.

"Yeah, don't cry this time Sango, you know Kagome would've cryed too." Inuyasha said, hugging his friend. He let go and smiled. His ear twitched as he heared something off in the distance. A giant demon, and, a girl screaming in terror. "I'll get the demon, help protect the village if more come. "Inuyasha said and bound off. Sango went to warn the village.

The girl that was running had waist length, ebony black hair, that had twings and dirt in it. She had the scaredest dark brown eyes anyone had ever seen. Her dark blue ripped kimono was all tattered, and she was getting tired fast.

"Someone help me!" She screamed. Her voice was exactly like Kagome's. She could've passed for Kagome, if she wasn't all dirty like she was. The demon chasing her was a shadow demon, and it was big. Inuyasha was in the clearing and the girl ran right into him. He shoved her into a bush to protect her, and he unsheathed his Tetsaugia(SP?) and got ready to use the wind scar, but the demon had laready vanished. He resheathed his sword and looked back to the girl, she was knocked out. He picked her up and sat her against a tree, and she awoke.

"Where am i? Where's the demon?" She asked, her dark brown eyes darting, looking for the demon.

"Your safe." Inuyasha said. He was shocked at the resembalence between this girl and Kagome. _She couldn't be, could she?_ Inuyasha thought.

"Thanks." She said as she stood up. Inuyasha followed.

"You look like someone i know." Inuyasha said to her.

"So do you." The girl said. "My name is Kagome, Inuyasha." Kagome said with a bright smile on her face. Inuyasha was shocked.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha said loudly. "How can that be? You disappeared 5 years ago!" He said.

"I did, but i came back, but i was transported on the other side of Japan, so, it took me awhile. But, i finally get to see you again!" Kagome said and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back.

"Kagome, i have something to tell you." Inuyasha said.

"Go ahead, Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Kagome...I.."He started to say while he looked at the girl he loved.

A/N/ Welcome back to the end! I'll update as soon as i can! Ja Ne! RxR

InuGirl122


End file.
